


Glow (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afraid of being bullied at his school, Dan Howell hides his true self behind his 'bad boy' mask. But what happens when someone is forced to take it off, and Dan doesn't want it to happen in case he gets rejected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your heart glows the color of your soulmates eyes when you lock eyes with each other. (Happens every time)

Phil’s mother was completely against Phil’s soulmate being a male, no matter how much everyone in the Lester family knew she couldn’t change whoever Phil’s soulmate would be. Phil sometimes would hope that his soulmate was male just to see his mother’s reaction.

But he honestly didn’t really care what gender his love was, as long as they loved Phil the same way he loved them. 

Today, he was walking with Louise to school, who lived near him. She had met her soulmate only a few weeks ago, but she still hung with Phil, knowing he got jealous when his friends hung out with other people.

Of course, Phil did have other friends, but Louise was like his sister, and he never wanted to lose that. She was always really good at keeping away the bullies that always seemed to target Phil at breaks, which was thankful. Of course, she couldn’t keep away the kids during class, as they both never had a class together.

The two chatted about anything that came to mind until they reached the school, and walking into the halls, Phil noticed for the first time how Daniel Howell was actually there.

Dan Howell was what you could call a bad student. He didn’t turn up to class, or school, often. When he did however, it was always a mess. He wasn’t that kind to other students (or teachers, but he showed them more respect than he did to his fellow classmates) and didn’t usually do his work. He would beat any kid that came in his way. He was just a bad student, the school bully.

Phil, because of this, would always avoid contact, including eye contact. He didn’t want any run in’s with the school bully; he had seen what he had done to other kids. So, he quickly raced over to his locker and got his stuff for first period.

-

It was third period, history. Phil wasn’t too bad at history, he thought. About ten minutes into class, the door slammed open, and there was Dan. The teacher looked away from the blackboard and glared at Dan.

“Late as always, Mr. Howell.” He grumbled, looking over the desks. There were only two seats left. “Go sit next to Mr. Lester.”

Phil, hearing his name, went slightly more pale then usual and looked away, avoiding the stares he was getting from the class, and the obvious glare from Dan. He heard Dan sit next to him, his bag hitting the floor. The teacher continued to write on the board, and Phil wrote down the notes. He noticed Dan wasn’t, but when did he ever?

About ten minutes later, the teacher’s phone had rung. He excused himself before walking out of the classroom, telling the students to finish writing the board notes. Of course, that didn’t happen…

Phil instantly felt the hand on his left shoulder. Glancing up, he noticed it was Andy, one of the kids who seemed to bully Phil at any chance he got. Standing beside him was a smirking blonde named Trent, another one of Phil’s bullies.

“What do you want?” Phil grumbled, not really in the mood to get his books thrown around today. Of course, when would he?

The grip on his shoulder seemed to tighten itself, causing him to wince, his voice trying not to break out into a quite groan of pain as he felt nails dig through his shirt and into his skin. Phil felt the hand pull him back, forcing his chair to tip backwards. His head his the desk behind him, not bad enough to make him bleed, but it did make him cry out in pain. 

He lied on the ground and held his head, before he heard the high pitched noise of a moving chair. 

“Oi, knock it off.”

The voice made Phil’s head calm slightly, his eyes no longer blurry when he realized that it was Dan who said that. The brown haired boy was glaring at Trent and Andy, who were glaring back.

“Oh yeah, and why should we?” Trent fought back, still wearing his smirk. Dan stepped over Phil’s legs, before pushing Andy backwards into the wall. The students had now grown quiet and watched the little display happening.

“Because I could pound your face in,” Dan growled, glaring at both of the boys. 

Trent looked over Dan, smirking, as always. “Oh yeah, I’d like to see you try.”

Dan went for the collar of Trent’s shirt, pulling him close. Right as Dan was able to punch his stomach, the teacher walked in. his eyes trailed to the mess that was around Phil’s desk and gasped.

“Daniel Howell, put Trent down this instance!” Dan did as he was told, his head tilted towards the ground. 

Phil, who was still lying on the ground, was eyed by the teacher, who walked over. “And looked what you did to Phil here!”

Phil heard a slight cackle of Andy, and he felt a surge of anger run through him as he stood up, wincing slightly. “Actually, Mr. Spence, it was Trent and Andy who pushed me down. Dan was just protecting me from them.”

Mr. Spence looked at Phil, then at the class. “Is this true?”

Most of the class nodded. Dan eyed Phil from the corner of his eyes with surprise, but Phil was looking away. Mr. Spence looked at Trent and Andy. “Right, both of you head to the headmaster, now.”

The boys didn’t argue.

-

The last thirty minutes of class were awkward, Dan and Phil stealing glances at each other and never meeting gazes. Dan walked out first, and Phil raced after him.

“Hey Dan!”

Dan stopped and turned slightly, but not enough to look at Phil. “What?” Dan’s voice was cold, which caused Phil to falter slightly, but he didn’t back down.

“I just… I just wanted to thank you for what you did in class,” he said, standing next to Dan. Dan turned and faced Phil this time, looking at his blue eyes for the first time.

Just as Dan was about to speak, Phil’s heart glowed a warm brown, the color popping out through his white shirt. Dan’s glowed a chilling blue, which you could see as it shined brightly. Both boys were frozen.

They were both silent as their hearts glowed, a few kids mumbling something around them.

This isn’t what Dan wanted. He didn’t want to be out looked because he had a male soulmate. He was afraid to be bullied, to be put down because of it. So he did the one thing he could think of.

He ran.

He turned and raced down the hallways, leaving Phil behind. The blue glow left his chest as he raced out the school, even though he still had classes that day. He didn’t care, he just wanted to get away from reality.

Phil stood there for a few moments, not knowing why Dan had raced off like he did. He slowly walked to his locker and changed his books, only one thing on his mind:

‘Dan’s my soulmate’

“Phil!” Phil looked at Louise, but couldn’t say anything. Louise took notice of his blank look. “Phil, what’s wrong?”

Phil opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, before his shaky voice broke through. “I-I found my s-soulmate…”

Louise brightened. “Oh my god, spill! Who is it?!”

Phil felt his eyes water. “D-Dan…”

Louise’s mouth dropped open slightly, before she embraced Phil. “oh Phil, don’t cry, it’s okay…”

“B-But it’s not!” Phil pushed Louise away slightly, not able to hold back his tears. “He r-ran off!”

And Phil did the same thing. His books clattered to the floor and he raced off, not realizing he was heading the same way Dan had.

-

Dan was leaned against a wall and looked at the ground, plunged into his thoughts. He had heard the bell ring a few minutes ago for his next class but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

Phil Lester, a kid he barely knew, was his soulmate. All Dan knew was he was a few months older and was in three of his classes, those being maths, history and art. He often got bullied because his only friends were Louise, and possibly Matt.

Why Dan had gotten off his lazy ass to stand up for Phil, he didn’t know. At that time, that is. Now, it was because he felt pulled to, probably because they were soulmates.

He heard hurried footsteps around the corner, so Dan pushed off the wall, taking a few steps forward to meet whoever was going to race around the corner. A blur of black and white ran straight first into Dan, who gripped the person’s arms.

“Oi, watch where your go-ing,” the final part of his sentence took a high pitched turn when he recognized who he was holding in his arms. Phil looked up, his glassy eyes going wide and he tried to pull awake, but Dan wouldn’t let him. Their hearts glowed.

“…did I make you cry?” Dan asked, his voice soft. He felt he needed to with Phil.

‘What is he doing to me?!’

Phil looked away, not knowing what to reply with. He nodded slightly instead, not able to help the few tears that rolled down his cheeks. Dan sighed.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled. “I just… as selfish as it is, I didn’t know how everyone would react to my soulmate being a male…”

Phil’s eyes darted up to meet Dan’s, their hearts once against glowing. “You mean to tell me that you don’t want to be soulmates because of our genders..?”

Dan’s eyes widened in panic. “No, not at all! I don’t care who my soulmate is, I just… I have rep-“

Phil cut him off, glaring at Dan’s face. “You know, I honestly don’t care. My mother has said so many times she would banish me if she found my soulmate was a male, but I’m not running away from my problems, aren’t I?!”

Phil was upset that Dan would let something so silly put him off, but then Dan’s words clicked in his mind. “…You want to be soulmates with me?”

Dan blushed lightly, before he sighed again. “I don’t know why I stood up for you, I’ve never stood up for anyone other than my friends… b-but I feel a pull to you. I feel my heart wanting to be close to yours…”

Phil smiled and hugged Dan, surprising the younger boy. He was stiff for a few seconds before hugging back. “I’ll help you,” Phil mumbled. “If your friends leave you, just come to me, okay? I won’t leave you. I’ve waiting a long time to meet you.”

He pulled away, and both boys looked at each other. Soon enough, Dan felt himself leaning over to plant a shy peck on Phil’s lips. He moved away, only to place their foreheads against each other.

“Okay.” He muttered, smiling at Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my friend Victoria, who has her birthday today (along with Dan, hehe). Happy Birthday Viccy!


End file.
